Mega Zombie
|-|Unturned 3= The Mega Zombie is a type of zombie in Unturned. They are large zombies around 2-3 times the size of a Civilian Zombie, and wear military bottoms with a distinquishing Beret. Only two can exist at the same time on a map. Locations The Mega Zombie spawns at these locations. PEI *Summerside Military Base *Confederation Bridge Yukon *In one of the biodomes in Off Limits. *At the helicopter crash near Mount Logan. *Overturned Ship. Washington *Olympia Military Base. *At the helicopter crash north of Bellevue Golf Course. *At the construction site in Seattle. Russia *At the oil rig. *West of Zavod, in the tunnel. *At Silo 22, spec ops variant. Behavior The Mega Zombie behaves similarly to how civilian zombies do. They move slightly faster compared to the smaller variants though, and deal much more damage. While they cannot reach people in some buildings, this creates an opportunity for players to attack them without harm. In the 3.15.9.0 Update, Mega Zombies will throw rocks from the ground at the player, capable of dealing a near fatal (if not lethal) blow if it connects. A Mega Zombie makes different sounds than a normal zombie; a deep growl, which a player can hear from much longer distances than a normal zombie, which can be used to determine if one is nearby. Upon its death, the Mega Zombie drops about 5 military-grade items as well as +34 experience points if killed by any ranged weapon, and +64 experience points if killed by melee. Changes Trivia *The Mega Zombie was originally added in Unturned 1, where it only spawns in a city. **Unlike Mega Zombies in Unturned 1, they have a face. *The reason why it is referred as a 'Hulk' zombie by some players is that they are about twice as tall, very durable, strong, and its deep growling sounds more aggressive. These traits are very similar to Marvel's superhero, the Hulk. **The Mega Zombie is also referred to as the 'Tank' zombie, because it too has similar traits from the Tank zombie in the L4D series. *Mega Zombies are likely infected high-ranked officers or spec-ops due to the fact that they wear a Beret, which elite units in real life usually wear as well. They are also the only zombies to wear a Beret. *During the holiday season, the Mega Zombie could be seen wearing a Santa Hat and during the Halloween season they could be seen with a Pumpkin on their heads. *There is a glitch where the health value of a Mega Zombie is switched with a normal zombie. This however, rarely happens. |-|Gallery= Unturned 3: Devtest: megaSanta.png|A festive Mega Zombie. megazombie_morning2.jpg|A mega zombie near in the alleys behind the Fire Station. Canada: 2015-02-25_00001.jpg|A Mega Zombie in the Canada map. 2015-02-25_00003.jpg|A Mega Zombie's dropped items upon death. PEI: 2015-10-24_00001.jpg|Halloween PEI Mega Zombie. 2015-05-24 00006.jpg|A Mega Zombie wearing old desert military clothes. Mega Zombie Full Moon.jpg|A Mega Zombie During the Full Moon MegaZombie-Update.png|New Mega Zombie with muscle mesh Washington: Zombiemuscles.png|A mega zombie on washington. Zombiemuscles2.png|a backview of a mega zombie. Zombieboulder.png|A mega zombie throw a boulder. Yukon: 2015-11-28_00002.jpg|Closer look of a Yukon Mega Zombie. Antique: Skypoint: Antiquemegazombies.png|Two Mega Zombies at Heritage City. Antique mega zombie.png|A Mega Zombie. Category:NPCs Category:Zombies